The present invention relates to a water treating apparatus attached to the faucet of the water pipe to improve water quality.
The taste or bioactivity of water seems to be much effected by the sizes of clusters of water. The smaller sizes of clusters of water seem to result in better taste and bigger bioactivity of water because water having smaller-sized clusters is easily absorbed in plants or animals.
Hitherto, it is difficult to artificially produce water having small-sized clusters and one must get water having small-sized clusters from natural water.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to artificially produce water having small-sized clusters. Said object can be attained by a water treating apparatus consisting of a cylindrical body having a water inlet at the upper end and a water outlet at the lower end wherein a water passage is longitudinally formed in said cylindrical body, and a blade member is arranged in said cylindrical body and gives water passing through in said water passage revolution force and shear force.
To improve quality of city water containing chlorinated material, it is preferable to arrange a ceramic filling layer in said water passage and preferably said ceramic filling layer consists of a large number of ceramic balls treated with a ferric-ferrous iron to remove said chlorinated material.
Further to make foams in treated water, a partition is formed under the blade member and a nozzle is attached from the center of the underside of said partition and a water strewing dome body is installed opposite to the end of said nozzle. It is preferable to treat said water strewing dome body with a ferric-ferrous iron to increase the improving effect of said water strewing dome body for water.
Further it is preferable to arrange movably a plural number of balls treated with a ferric-ferrous iron under said blade member to increase further the improving effect of water.